Andra
by I describe myself as AWEsoME
Summary: Dumbledore is on again about House Unity and thus dicides to have one person from each House live in one dorm. But why try to mix all the Houses in one dorm? Isn't Hogwarts chaotic enough? First Story; go easy on me!
1. Train Ride and Some Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do no own Harry Potter. I do own all unrecognized characters however!

**A/N:**This is my first Harry Potter fan-fiction, so when I mess up(and I know I will) please let me know! And sorry this chapter is short, but they are going to get longer. I'm one of those people who starts with small chapters that get bigger.

* * *

Chapter One: Train Ride and some Dinner

Andra gave one last look out the window at her parents, or her mother and step-father at least, but didn't wave like many of the other students. She wasn't going to miss them very much; the only reasons her parents had even brought her to the train station was so that they could have the house to themselves. They probably want to throw some parties or do something of the like.

Dragging her gaze from the window as they made it outside the train station, she turned to her two best friends: Alice Meroe, her bubbly self already talking about how her summer was, and Niki Wolf, her quiet but imposing demeanor making her someone that could keep people at bay or be a great friend. Generally, Niki was more imposing, so many avoided her when it was possible.

Neither of her best friends were violent, or really even remotely mean, so it was more up to Andra to be the one that was hurting the people who hurt Niki or Alice, or herself. The three made an interesting group, but the always managed to ignore the weird looks that were often given to them. The looks usually didn't really come from them making an interesting group, but more so from what the group actually did or talked about.

All three were oddballs, and had often been told by their peers that everyone thought they were St. Mungo crazies that had managed to escape. That was generally followed by a curse from Andra.

"Hey, Dray-dray, what did you do this summer?" Niki asked, and by the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, Andra knew she'd used the annoying nickname purposely.

"Just sat at home, attended the beginning of summer and end of summer party my mother and Dave threw, and owled you guys." She never referred to Dave as her father, or step-father, and sometimes she even used her mother's first name instead of mom. They weren't very parent-like.

"Sounds like you had fun!" Alice said, but before Andra could reply with some sarcastic remark, her talkative friend carried on. "Why weren't we invited to the party? Was it a muggle party again, or were we just not invited? Your mom never invites us to do anything, haven't you noticed? Isn't that right Niki? We've been to like, one, maybe two parties at your house Dray, and yet then we always find out there were more we could have attended but just weren't in-"

"Please shut-up for a moment," Andra demanded in a sickly sweet tone that made Alice shut-up instantly. "The reason you guys aren't invited to very many parties is because they're all filled with adults who get drunk within the first hour, and I knew you guys wouldn't want to help all the drunks out before they pass out. Also, almost all of the parties thrown are for muggles, since Dave is one himself, so yea. The only time we have wizard parties is when Dave isn't around."

Dave hadn't ever got told about the wizarding world, because Kelly didn't think it would be right to overwhelm him with it. Kelly wasn't a wizard either, which might be why she was so reluctant to tell anyone anything. The fact that her parents, real and step, weren't wizards and witches might also explain why there were so few wizarding parties at her house.

"OH! That explains why we only come to so few parties! It's not us; it's your mom and Dave! You should talk to them and tell them that you want wizard parties! Protest! Be defiant! Don't listen to them or their rules until you get what you want! Then whenever you are planning a wizard party, you can tell us, and then we can help you plan and decorate! It'll be wonderful! We should use blue and bronze only for EVERYTHING! It will be so-"

Andra put her hand over Alice's mouth. "No Alice, I don't think that would work. They have no rules to defy, and what would I protest against, as well as how?" This put her friend into a moment of thought, which was all Andra was asking for. For the rest of the ride, the three talked about what they wanted to do that year as well as about their classes. Andra was disheartened to learn she had two classes without either of her best friends, but happy that they were both on the same day before lunch.

* * *

The Sorting Hat had just finished with the last of the new students, and so now Andra, seated between Alice and Niki, was piling food onto her plate. She was almost finished with her desert when all the food disappeared, as well as the plates. Letting out a huff at not being able to finish her food, she turned her attention to the professors' table, assuming they'd be getting some news.

She was right. But it wasn't for something she expected.

Or really anything that had to do with very many people.

In fact, everyone in the Great Hall was dismissed.

"Would Miss Iverson please come to the front?"

Everyone except her.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a review telling me what you think! And once again, feel free to point out any mistakes that catch your eye.


	2. What Did I Do?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter; I only own Andra and the other made-up characters that will come to be(Or probably be)

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Did I Do?**

"What did you do?" Niki asked.

"Nothing! I got to go. Meet you in the common room."

"Bye Dray-dray!" Alice called, waving over her shoulder.

Both of her friends disappeared through the crowd, heading towards the Ravenclaw Tower. Andra weaved her way through the crowd like a fish swimming upstream. _What did I do?_ she asked herself, almost up to the front. She couldn't think of one single thing she could have already done to get her in trouble.

Convinced she was already in trouble, she got to the front and looked at the headmaster. His blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses, and his beard was bound together so that it didn't mingle with his long gray hair. "You wanted to see me sir?" she asked, directly at him.

"Ah, Miss Andra. Please, come with me to my office."

"Alright Professor." Falling instep behind the elder wizard, they walked in amiable silence. Andra was thinking about what she was being called to the front for, and Professor Dumbledore was thinking… Well, she didn't know what Professor Dumbledore was thinking. She didn't really read minds, so she had no idea of knowing what his thoughts were until he told her. If he told her. Which, if it had anything to do with her, she hoped he would.

Upon reaching the gargoyles, Andra was unprepared as the staircase suddenly appeared. As they wound their way to the top, Andra became more and more anxious. She honestly hadn't done anything yet! _At least that means I can deny everything they accuse me of honestly,_ she thought. With that thought in mind, she had managed to calm herself down by the time they reached the top f the stairs. As she stepped into the circular room, her eyes went huge with awe.

There were portraits around the room of previous headmasters, and the chattering went down considerably as they noticed her. Many of them smile, but the rest mostly ignored her. A few made disdainful faces at her, or sneered, but only like three. The colors in the room were dark, but not in a unfriendly manner. The room appeared to be dimly lit, but the lighting added to the rooms homely demeanor. In the middle of the room were two chairs, and in front of them was a desk, not extremely messy, but not the neatest either.

"Please, sit down." She was brought out of her thoughts by the headmasters voice.

"Yes, Professor," she answered, promptly taking a seat. Professor Dumbledore took the seat at the desk, obviously, and she briefly wondered if denial before accusation made her look guilty. Deciding it probably would work against her, she kept her mouth shut as the Headmaster spoke.

"You have been called to see me because I have a special task to ask of you." The elder man paused, as though expecting Andra to speak. When he found that she wasn't going to speak, he continued, "We-"

That's where she interrupted. "We?" she questioned.

"Me and the other professors. Well, we feel that the house rivalries are becoming stronger and stronger every year. With this reason in mind, we have decided to pick four people, one from each house, to share a single dorm. If you accept, you will have to share your dorm equally with the other three, and you are allowed to bring friends to visit you. We cannot force the students to do this, so we are asking for your permission to put you in this dorm. We understand if you want to speak with your parents about this first-"

She heard enough. Her parents wouldn't care. "I accept."

"Are you sure? We can't switch you out during the year, so once you're there, you are stuck there."

"I am positive sir." She mostly liked this idea for lack of people. She couldn't care less about the unity of the houses, she just wanted more room to herself. Plus, she figured the other students would prefer their own house common rooms to the one that would hopefully come with their dorm. Since the other three students would be gone, she could invite her own friends over there without any intrusions.

"I request that you move in there tonight so there isn't any hassle of repacking and unpacking your things more than necessary."

"Where is it?" After all, she couldn't get to it very easily if she had no idea where to go. She wondered if she would simply be told, or led by a teacher. And if she was led by a teacher, would it be Flitwick or Professor Dumbledore or some random teacher?

"I will show you. All you need to do is meet me out front of the Great Hall with you bags packed and ready. You should go get them now."

Taking that as her cue to leave, Andra stood up from her chair and walked over to the door after saying a meek, "Yes, Professor." She kept thinking throughout the whole time she worked her way through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Ravenclaw Tower. What should she tell her friends? It would be difficult to explain that she had accepted the offer and hadn't been forced, and she couldn't lie to them, so she decided to tell them the truth and just hope they don't get mad at her. But who would be her roommates? She was not looking forward to being in close proximity with a Slytherin and Gryffindor. She could only hope that they wouldn't be shooting curses across the room. She didn't think the Hufflepuff would be much trouble though.

But then the one thing that refused to leave her mind, and it really would not stop nagging her, was why eh bloody hell _she_ was chosen! She didn't do anything special, ever. Sure, she was a smart child, but she wasn't even popular among her dorm! Other than Niki and Alice, she really didn't bother with many people when she could avoid it. No matter how many various answers she could pull up, none of them would satisfy her. _I'll ask him as we walk to the dorm,_ she decided. Trudging up the stairs to the Ravenclaw door, she banged the bronze knocker.

"Be you ever so quick, with vision so keen, by your eyes we are never seen. Unless perchance it should come to pass, you see our reflection in a looking glass. What are we?"

Her first thought was her face, but the knocker had used terms that meant more than one. Which could only mean one answer. "My eyes," she answered hastily, zooming by the door as soon as it started opening. She was really small, and she wanted to hurry and tell her friends what was going on. She was extremely anxious to see how that would react.

"Dray-dray!" Alice called. Andra saw both of her friends sitting on the couch, the blonde jumping up from the couch to come greet her, and the raven-haired one dozing off on the couch. Suddenly embraced in a hug, an "Oomph!" escaped Andra at her bubbly best friend's squeezing. Alice didn't hold on long though, which was a relief. Instead she went and shook Niki, attempting to wake the dark haired girl's slumber. But, as it was, Niki would sleep through almost anything; except being dropped. So Andra walked behind the couch and shoved Niki on off the couch onto the floor. Laughing at the dazed look on Niki's face, it was all Andra could do to keep her laughter muffled so as not to disturb anyone.

"That was rude Dray-dray!" Niki cried, standing up, the slightest bit wobbly for a moment. Said girl was still attempting to contain her laughter.

"But it had the desired effects," she pointed out as soon as she'd gotten her laughter under control. Then she remembered Dumbledore's instructions. _As soon as possible._

Grabbing Alice and Niki by the sleeves of their robes, Andra dragged the two up to the trio's - now duo's - dorm. "Hey! Why are you dragging us we know how to walk! Would you let us go!" Various protests of the same type broke out from Alice, though Niki did step on Alice's foot to make her shut-up every two questions.

Opening the door and doing all she could not to storm around, Andra let go of her best friends' sleeves and sat down on her bed that she hadn't even slept in yet. "Guys, I am not going to be sharing a dorm with you this year. Dumbledore appears to have other plans as to my residence in Hogwarts."

"Okay, start from when dinner was dismissed and you were called up," Niki said, her hands raised up as the sign of no harmful intentions, and Andra calmed herself down just a bit before explaining more.

* * *

**A/N:** I won't really demand reviews, because I will update every single chance I get. Unless I get bored of this story... Again )= Which hopefully I won't!


	3. Explanations

Chapter 3: Explanations

"Alright. So, as you know, I went up to the front, and Professor Dumbledore asked me to go with him to his office. Obviously I can't refuse the headmaster, so I followed him. He took me up to his office - did you know it was hidden behind a gargoyle? Anyways, he took me up there, and it was bloody amazing. Portraits of all the headmasters at Hogwarts, circular, warm and cozy feeing to it. So yes, he took me up there, and asked me about this new thing they were doing at Hogwarts." Andra paused, awaiting her friends to respond in someway or another.

"Well, what was the task that has you so worked up? Hm?" Alice pressed, leaning forward as though she were scared to miss a single word.

"He asked me to be a part of this project," she answered, evasive of the obvious question that her friends wanted to know.

"Which means you will have to what?" Niki asked, tossing some black hair over her shoulder.

"I have to share a dorm with three other students; one from Hufflepuff, one from Gryffindor, and one from Slytherin." Andra didn't really know what to expect from her friends, but it most certainly wasn't the silence that followed.

She took this moment to make sure she really hadn't bothered messing with anything as of yet, and that her bags were all together. When she turned back around, Niki was looking at her with a somewhat worried expression, but Alice looked pretty happy. But then again, she was always happy. That girl was lucky she had brains and beauty, so that some guys might not mind the constant happiness.

"Why are you looking at me like that Niki?"

Niki shrugged.

"Niki." Her voice was threatening, but Niki and her both knew that Andra wouldn't actually do anything to harm her best friends.

"I just think you might get into some trouble, that's all."

Andra narrowed her eyes at her friend, but Niki was looking everywhere but right at her. With a sigh, Andra began dragging her things down the steps that went from the Girls' Dormitories to the common room. Quickly performing a charm on her items so they will float, she turned just in time to receive a hug from Alice.

"Oh, we will miss you so much! Try not to get into too much trouble, for us? Also, you have to let us over all the time! And of course come back here too!"

"Alice! I'm not moving." Well, really she was, just out of the dorms only. "I mean, I'm not leaving Hogwarts. We will still have our classes together, and we can still hang out wherever. I really am not going to be gone gone."

"Oh, I know! See you tomorrow, and you can explain everything at lunch!"

"Okay, I will see you guys then I guess. Bye Niki," Andra said, beginning to pry her way out of Alice's grasp. "Bye Alice. I really will see you guys tomorrow! Stop freaking out!" She wasn't mad, just annoyed.

Alice immediately let go, and with that Andra walked out of the dorm and down the halls. Going down several flights of stairs, she spotted Dumbledore right in front of the Great Hall doors. She briefly wondered how long he had been waiting, but didn't give much thought about it. She was instead thinking about what she should ask her dear old headmaster about this little project.

"Miss Iverson, right this way please." He turned his back to her and began walking down the halls, forcing Andra to jog until she caught up to him. Even then she was speed walking. He walked fast for an old man.

"Professor, may I ask a few questions?" She already knew he would say yes, but felt the need to ask about it anyways.

"Of course."

"Well, who else is going to be sharing the dorm with me?"

"You will find out soon enough." The old man just couldn't give a straight answer, could he?

"Do they already have their things there?" Andra asked, gritting her teeth to keep from letting her annoyance leak through. She wasn't there to play riddles.

"No, not yet. They will be welcomed to the dorm one by one." Still no straight answer.

"As in, one will come tomorrow, and then another the day following that?" she asked, wanting to get it settled as to how much time she had alone in her new room before others invaded it.

"Yes, just like that."

A new thought occurred to her, and she wasted no time in asking about it. "Will it be a girl and boys mix dorm, Professor?" She was beginning to wonder why she had ever agreed to this program at all. It simply got worse and worse with every passing moment.

"No, it will not. However, we have set it up so that there will be two girls and two boys. We would have it be one boy and girl from each House, but we decided we should start out small and work our way up."

She almost laughed at that, seeing as if they had four boys from different Houses sharing one dorm, things would get chaotic(and entertaining) quite quickly. However, she was not in a happy enough mood to laugh at all. First she had worried unnecessarily about getting in trouble on the first day back at Hogwarts, and then had a difficult time saying goodbye to her friends, and now this. It didn't matter that they didn't actually share a dorm, but sharing a common room with two boys from rival Houses would drive her crazy and she already knew it. Boys just got too competitive; always arguing over something. As the case would be, they would now be arguing over which House was better. As if we didn't have enough of that. She nearly rolled her eyes but caught herself before actually doing so. While none of her parents had ever been taught proper manners, Andra prided herself on acting lady-like - even if she wasn't a lady.

She walked silently the rest of the way there, and fell back to walk behind Dumbledore instead of beside him. She memorized the halls, just so she would know how to get to her new dorm and not get lost the first day back. The first _school_ day back anyways. They passed the gargoyle that hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office - or maybe it guarded it, she didn't know - as well as many other familiar things that were lined down the hallways.

She nearly bumped into Dumbledore when he came to a complete halt. Her bags bumping into her legs slightly at her lack of concentration to control them, Dumbledore turned back to her and said, "The password for this is Juvenile." He smiled at the name, as though finding it funny. Andra had noticed that Dumbledore found a lot of things amusing.

She, however, did not.

_The password made sense to the professors_, she mused, _because they think that House rivalries are childish acts. Thus juvenile._ She kept her comments to herself though, and stepped up to the thing that guarded the door to the new dorm. She looked at it in confusion for a moment before it dawned on her as to what it was.

It was the symbols of all four houses, but shrunk and stitched together to show unity. So she guessed. Muttering "juvenile" under her breath, and making sure to stay in control of her things, Andra walked through the now open door and was greeted with one of the most magnificent sites she had ever seen. The room had no school colors, for that would show favoritism, but it would still be welcoming to anyone from any house.

There were bookshelves lining the walls, just like a private library; the floors were made of hard wood, with a dark gray hearth rug in front of a brick fireplace. There was a couch, a loveseat, and two chairs, much like the other common rooms, and they were also a dark gray. She supposed it shouldn't have amazed her that much, but all the same it had. It was so strange being in what was suppose to be a common room that wasn't alight with house colors. But it was also cozy and made her feel at home. _Maybe it's one of those enchantments they have around here, making it harder for us to be grouchy or something,_ she thought, walking across the room and laying down on the couch.

She had a feeling that someone would attempt to change the color of the room, sometime soon after everyone was here. She was taking a random guess, but she supposed that the Gryffindor and Slytherin children would be fighting over the color most. She decided that if it came to that, she'd only change it on the night of the full moon and leave the rest to the Gryffindor and Slytherin to have at.

"There are two more enchantments you should know of. One is that all curses fired in this room instantly backfire and effect you, not the person you were trying to curse. Also, the colors of this room may not be changed, and only your section of the room may be decorated according to House colors." With a smile, the headmaster was once again gone, and Andra was forcing herself up to go claim a bed.

When she went into her room - for now it was hers - and chose the one next to the window. She changed the colors quickly, making the curtains around her four poster and the sheets bed bronze while making the comforter and trim a dark blue. Changing into light blue pajamas with ducks n them, Andra crawled into bed and feel into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Roommate Number One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the recognizable characters from said series.

Chapter 4: Roommate Number One

Andra stretched within her bed, knowing that she would have to get up but wanting to also prolong the inevitable. With a small sigh, she rolled her legs over the bed and opened her eyes as her feet touched the floor. She grabbed at a pole on her four poster bed as dizziness overwhelmed her for a few seconds. Once that was gone, she opened her trunk and picked the first thing she saw. Obviously, that was her Hogwarts robe.

She didn't take long getting ready for the day; a little make-up, using magic to make her long brown hair fall in delicate curls, also tinting the ends an electric blue. She had learned that trick just to annoy her mother over the summer. Satisfied with her appearance - as if it really mattered - she made her way towards the Great Hall. Another good thing about her new dorm: It was close to the Great Hall. Well, one of the only good things about her dorm really.

As soon as she made it to the open doors of the Great Hall and saw very few children still eating breakfast she realized just how late to wake up she was. Luckily she brought her books with her from her dorm and that way would not have to go back and retrieve them like so many others had to each and every morning. _Is it really that hard to bring in a bag filled with your school things down to breakfast and not spill something on them?_ she asked herself, glancing quickly around the hall in search of two familiar heads. She easily found the raven-haired with sitting next to her blonde friend, and walked down the aisle left between the tables to join them.

As soon as she appeared across the table from the two girls, Niki looked at her and then went back to eating, not even bothering to say good morning. Alice, however, almost screamed her greetings, and would have had Niki not quickly kicked the blonde in the shin. _Poor Alice_, she thought, recalling all of the times where either Niki or herself had hurt their fellow Ravenclaw in some form or another. "Good morning to you too Niki," Andra says sarcastically, casting her a glare. Then looking at Alice she says, "And do you have to be so loud Alice? It was only one night I was gone."

Of course her question does nothing but encourage Alice to talk. "Oh I know, but it just seemed a lot longer. Anyways, what was the dorm like? Was it decorated in all the House colors? Was it just our House colors? Who are your roommates? And are there going to be any boys? If there is than how are you suppose to share a dorm with them? Though I guess if they were really cute boys it wouldn't really matter would it? What if it's like Harry Potter or something? How cool would that be?"

Deciding that the bubbly girl had talked enough, Andra turned to Niki with an expression on her face that clearly said _make her shut-up or you'll pay_. Apparently Niki caught it, for she quickly dropped her spoon into Alice's bowl of oatmeal, causing the latter to quickly be quiet in favor of moping over her ruined breakfast. But who knew how long that moping would bring down the always ever so bubbly blonde Ravenclaw? Deciding it would be better not to find out, Andra quickly began to answer all of the questions she had just been asked.

"The common room is pretty big, with what seems like a whole miniature library in it. Oh, it's so pretty in there! Maybe I will show you at lunch. It is all white, since white is a pretty neutral color whereas every other color is used with some House and how you can't really bring together all of the House colors in one room together and have it look nice." She scrunched her nose up at the thought. She wasn't one for caring much about her surroundings, but that would be a lot of colors clashing. "But anyways, the dorm itself only has two beds because there is only going to be one other girl and we won't share a dorm with the boys. As for who my actual roommates are going to be, I have no idea yet. Dumbledore kept saying that I would find out as they joined the dorms or whatever. I don't know why we are joining one at a time though. But either way, I hope that the Hufflepuff representative will be next because I really don't want to deal with any Slytherins or Gryffindors."

Alice had clearly gotten over her wrecked oatmeal breakfast, for as soon as Andra stopped speaking, she started. "But aren't Gryffindors suppose to be really nice or something? Annoying sometimes, but they are suppose to be kindhearted and liked by everyone except Slytherins, right? I mean that's just what it seems like. But maybe I am wrong. But I doubt it because it seems all the heroes come from Gryffindor and all of the bad guys come from Slytherin. Why don't the Ravenclaws ever get any recognition? Neither do the Hufflepuffs! And aren't Hufflepuffs always going on and on about justice and fairness and that stuff? Hufflepuffs go on about it and talk about it and probably actually understand it, yet the Gryffindors go around acting as if they are the epitome of fairness! No wonder you don't want to be with a Gryffindor right now! I don't either! Stupid proud pricks - think they are the best and always taking other peoples title! And everybody says Slytherins are deceitful! At least the earn their titles - yes, it might be by stealing it away or cheating, but they still work for it. Gryffindors just grab the title and then act as if they had every right to do it, and since everybody is always thinking about how great Gryffindor is, no one bothers to correct the wrong assumptions!"

Andra stayed quiet as her friend continued on about how unfair Gryffindors really were and how everyone that was in Gryffindor was claiming something that no one could ever truly achieve. And Andra had to admit, the blonde had a very good point about Gryffindors; they seemed so perfect. A bit proud, but everybody thought they had reason to be proud. Her face started to draw itself into a scowl. _Damn Gryffindors! Thinking they own everywhere their precious(note sarcasm) feet ever step! And what is wrong with the fucking world for actually believing that shit?_ After that rather short mental venting, Andra found herself feeling the need to stab something. Alice was still blabbering on, but she wasn't in the mood to stab the girl for talking right now. No, she had eyes for someone else's blood. Namely, a Gryffindor's.

Her eyes wondered across the table of her targets, looking for the perfect one. Immediately her eyes were drawn to four figures sitting close to the end of the table that was closest to the door leading out into the hallways. Those four figures consisted of the Golden Trio and one person very nearly inside of that group. Now just to narrow it down; both the redheads seated there were instantly knocked off the list, because they had several older siblings and all of the Weasleys were famous for their tempers. Which left Harry or Hermione.

Hm, Potter or Granger?

Shoot, why bother doing it at all? She'd just get in more trouble than usual, and this time she'd have to face it by herself. And plot it by herself. And just how much fun would it be to plot the stabbing of a Gryffindor by herself? _Duh, go give Malfoy a sharp object and tell him to do it; every Gryffindor already hates him_! Sometimes she made herself wonder how well that Sorting Hat worked, because she could be so dense sometimes! Really, she should have come up with this as soon as she got mad! There was no reason for the Gryffindors to hate her as well as the Slytherins, right? Why not just leave it up to the Slytherins? Happy with her decision, she wondered how she would get a fork. Then she wondered if when all the food, plates, etcetera, if silverware outside of the dining hall would disappear. It was worth a shot.

Tucking a fork underneath her sleeve, since a knife would be too dangerous in Malfoy's hands, she quickly stood up and motioned for her friends to follow her. Alice gave her a curious glance and immediately began a line of questions that failed to stop until outside of the Great Hall. Andra briefly wondered how her stomach would react to its breakfast being cut short. Then she remembered that she only felt slightly nauseous after not eating enough and how that made her want to eat even less. _I'll deal._ She turned to her friends and quickly spoke of her plan to get Draco Malfoy to stab someone in the Golden Trio - after all, Gryffindors and Slytherins shared a ton of classes because of this class unity thing. Or at least, they usually do.

"There is only on problem with that Dray-dray," Niki spoke up, glancing around to make sure no one would notice. She preferred people thinking she only spoke when absolutely necessary for whatever reason. "We have quite a few classes with Slytherins. At least, about half of my classes are with Slytherins. And every class that I have with Slytherins, I have with you. So you have fun getting the Slytherin time to actually stab anybody in Gryffindor."

"Now, now Niki, you know I am not that stupid. The extra time with the Slytherins is extra time to convince Malfoy to do as I ask. We all know that he is going to need some persuasion and deal making. And I would prefer to get that out of the way before my anger goes bye-bye and I am forced to wait for another time to watch someone get stabbed. Maybe he can do it at lunch so everyone can see!" Andra says, but then realizes she is too excited for her own good and calms down slightly. "Okay, well, anyways, let's get to Transfiguration."

Right as Professor McGonagall walked into the room and landed her gaze on Andra, it was pretty obvious how Andra's day was going to go. Not great. "Miss Iverson, the Headmaster wishes to see you." The professor's gaze switched from herself to none other than Draco Malfoy. "He wishes to see you as well, mister Malfoy." The teacher gave each of us one last look before telling them to take their things.

"Yes Professor," Andra muttered weakly, giving one half apologetic, half apprehensive look before walking out of the room. She stood outside the door though, waiting for Malfoy. Which took longer than expected, though the reason behind that was lost due to the wooden door blocking her view. But eventually the Malfoy heir came out of the room, chuckling softly to himself. I didn't ask what the joke was about though, I had more important things to worry about. Namely, getting Malfoy to stab someone in the Golden Trio.

"Malfoy." Her voice seemed to bring him back to the current moment, and he sent her a glare to show he was listening. "Look, I want you to do something, alright?"

"What's in it for me?" Malfoy called over his shoulder, because he had started walking while she was talking. She jogged for a few seconds to catch up before slowing down to match his pace.

"Well, I think you'll be entertained with the chaos it will cause, as well as being entertained with the action." She looked up at him to see his face a mask of indifference. With a small, inaudible sigh, she carried on, "Other than that we'll have to make a deal about it. Well, probably. Unless I get a free-be." By the one eyebrow he raised, she doubted she'd be getting that free-be.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" So far, both of the boy's questions had been about him. _Well, you are asking him to do something,_ a voice reasoned inside her head. But still, a little conceited much? Okay, maybe she was still a little angry with the whole Gryffindor thing. There was that whole urge to stab something again. Fortunately, she had something to stab with, and she had someone to stab.

Taking the fork out of her pocket and stepping in front of Malfoy, she grabbed his arm and before he could pull away, she stabbed him with the fork. But when she looked up at him he just had a smirk on his face. Then she started feeling little pinpricks of pain. "Damn it!" she muttered, casting a furious glance at Malfoy. "Well, anyways," she proceeded more loudly, "That is what I want you to do." Before she could go on he spoke.

"You want me to stab myself?"

"No you dumbass, I want you to stab someone from the Golden Trio."

A scowl took over Malfoy's features. "Why the hell would I want to stab one of them? Don't they hate me enough? And do I really want to get a detention for stabbing a fellow student, let alone one of the best friends of Harry freakin' Potter?"

Okay, so maybe assuming she'd have to do only a little bit of dealing was a bad assumption. But before anything else could be said, she found herself in front of the gargoyle that led up to Dumbledore's office. She performed a quick healing spell on her arm before turning to Malfoy. "Look, we can discuss the details later, alright? For now, let's just go see what Dumbledore wants." Behind her, she heard the blonde boy mutter something about 'bossy girls.' She spoke the password under her breath, and then climbed up the stairs to reach Dumbledore's office.

She only admired it for a second this time though, having already had the chance to see it. Malfoy, however, immediately took a seat. She wondered how many times he had been here before pushing that topic out of her mind. Didn't matter to her, did it? She took the seat next to Malfoy, and looked at the gray-haired man they called Headmaster. Not to be rude, but wasn't Dumbledore a bit too old for being a Headmaster? Wouldn't he go senile or something? Or did wizards have a way of preventing that? _Whatever! Just get through this right now, and find out the rest later!_ She wisely listened to that strange inner voice and started wondering instead as to why Professor Dumbledore would want both her and Malfoy in his office at the same time.

_Oh for Heavens' sake!_ Before she even knew what she was doing, her mouth opened and out came the words, "What did you need from us Professor?" She would have widened her eyes but found that her current mind seemed to be in less control of her body. Namely her face; she could still move her fingers and toes and her arms, but nothing from her neck up. _What the heck is going on!_ She then remembered her mom once telling her she either had to be very bipolar and change interests really fast, or she had two personalities stuck in her head. More like two minds, but still. She'd worry about it later, since right now she was gaining back control of all her features and had to work at not looking freaked out or surprised.

"Ah, Miss Iverson, that's a good question." She quickly told the other voice to shut-up before it would start gloating. "Well, Miss Iverson, you already know about my little project, yes? Well, Mister Malfoy, should he agree, will become another part of this project."

"What project?" Malfoy had been quiet, but seeing as he knew nothing about the project - no one did really, aside from Andra and her two friends.

"A project on House Unity. You see, what I am doing is having one person from each House live in the same dorm throughout the year. I have chosen you Draco, because you seem to be the Slytherin Prince, no?" _Using his ego to get him to agree to some House Unity project! Dumbledore really is too smart for his own good._

"Yes, but seeing as I am the Slytherin Prince, as you put it, why would I wish to leave my own House dorms in favor of sharing a common room with a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor?" Andra was a bit happy to see that her House seemed to have no problems with the Slytherins, but at the same time a bit disappointed. After all, it wasn't herself and her friends that would be getting caught up in that mess. And Merlin know that they loved getting into messes like the fermented. But she decided to leave it alone for now, because she'd have time enough for that.

"No one said you had to completely leave your House. All you have to do is sleep in a dorm with one other boy from a different House. As long as you're not stuck with the Gryffindor, you should be fine."

"Yes, what Miss Iverson just pointed out was true. And I will tell you ahead of time that the person you will share your dorm with is the Hufflepuff representative. I won't tell you who, but now you know the House at least." Professor Dumbledore stared at him through those half-moon spectacles, and she wondered if Malfoy felt how most other people felt when under that gaze; as if Dumbledore were seeing into their soul. "However, I will give you the chance to speak with your parents as well, to see if they want you to do this or not."

Apparently parents were Malfoy's breaking point just like hers, for he said, "My parents wouldn't mind if I did this."

"Is that a yes Malfoy, or are you just saying that for the sake of saying it?" Andra asked, impatience showing up in her voice.

"Where is this dorm anyways?" She knew that Malfoy asked that question just to get on her nerves, but that knowledge did nothing to stop it from bothering her. It was all she could do to hide her annoyance.

"Miss Andra can show you after you've gotten your things. Meet her in front of the Great Hall as soon as you can Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said, glancing over at her to make sure she had heard.

"Hopefully he will be done before lunch comes around," she muttered quietly, though maybe not quietly enough, for Malfoy sent her a glare before nodding at the Headmaster. She gave a nod as well, and then got up to leave.

"Miss Andra, I do hope you will not mind sharing a dorm with a Gryffindor girl."

"Of course not Professor. I don't think I will have any problems with any Gryffindors," she replied politely, only looking over her shoulder as she answered. She was done, she was ready to leave, she was impatient to get on with making deals about her plan with Malfoy.

"Then you may both leave." Dumbledore looked down at his work and began writing on and signing different papers. She quickly opened the door and walked down the stairs, waiting at the end for Malfoy.

"So, I guess you are my first roommate," she said as soon as he caught up.

"Don't act like I have to be nice to you because of that."

"Blah blah blah. So, about stabbing the Gryffindors…?" She looked over at him as they walked to the edge of the stairs that led down to the dungeons. He paused for a moment and looked at her, as if thinking about whether he should really bother.

"Later," was all he said as he walked down to get his things. She shrugged her shoulders, knowing nothing better would come until after some deals were made. Then she turned and walked back to the Great Halls, waiting to show her new roommate the way to the common room.


End file.
